


Unexpected Confessions

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple interview with the Avengers, but Steve Rogers has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Confessions

They had talked about it.

Long, important talks about it. If they decided to come out, how they would do it, when they would do it. For now they had decided to keep it a secret, they of course told the team, who's collective response seemed to be "No duh, we practically knew about this before you did." Although Tony had thoroughly enjoyed how red Steve had blushed during that conversation.

So this is why Tony Stark, the man who had seen and done everything, was completely and utterly speechless when Steve Rogers, Captain America, his boyfriend had, in response to a reporter's question regarding his love life, calmly leaned forward and said "Well actually, I'm currently dating Tony Stark."

The entire room seemed to freeze, their eyes alternating between Steve and him, who was currently gaping at the other man seated next to him.

The entire team seems to be staring at Steve, Thor beaming with pride while Natasha responds with her trademark smirk. 

Before any of the reporters can assault them with questions, Steve leans forward and continues "We've been together almost a year now and I can honestly say I've never been happier in my life. He's an amazing man and I'm lucky to have him in my life. I love him." With that, Steve stops and leans over and plans a chaste kiss on his lips.

All he can do in response in mutter "What the hell Rogers?"

Suddenly the room combusts into noise, every reporter trying to shout over the other with their questions.

Finally, Tony comes back to earth and his brain comes back online. "Actually, I also have an announcement."

The room quiets to a murmur before he continues "Steve Rogers... will you marry me?" He finishes before turning to the other man with a smirk. He watches as Steve's eyes widen and jaw drops open, mirroring how Tony looked minutes prior. With that, he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the small ring box that had been nestled there for a week now. He gets down on one knee, obscuring the audience's view of him and opens the box.

Inside sits a silver band, and in the middle is a small symbol which shows half of his arc reactor and half of Captain America's shield.

Looking up at Steve, he can't help with start to feel himself tear up at the man's amazed expression and the tears reflecting in his eyes.

"Well don't leave me hanging Cap." He murmurs, holding his breath waiting for the other man to answer.

"Tony, yes! Of course yes!" He says before bending down slightly to kiss the other man. If the room had been loud before, it reached deafening levels now. Tony pulls away slightly to put the ring on the other man's hand, his hand trembling as he does so.

"I believe that's it for questions." Tony says into one of the mics, before grabbing Steve's hand and racing out of the room, ignoring the downright murderous stares of Fury who will no doubt have to deal with the media storm.

Once they make it to the back hallways, racing through them to get to the awaiting limo, he hears Steve ask "So what was that all about?"

He pauses and turns to the other man "Well I was going to wait until our one year anniversary, for which I had an elaborate plan, but I couldn't let you be the most shocking one in our relationship." He leans in gently to kiss the other man, feeling him smile into it.

"I love you."

"Love you too babe. I'll show you how much when we get home." He smiles before dragging his new fiance down the hall.

His fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
